Maldita ratona
by Erina de Telos
Summary: Por que cuando todo está perdido, cuando sabes que tus decisiones han dictado tu muerte y no te arrepientes de nada, siempre hay algo bonito que mirar.  One shot


¡Mi primer fic! Bueno, un Shot cortito, pero ya irán creciendo. Espero que os guste y no me desanimeis y me mandeis a la misera (? Lo se, soy muy melodramática XDD

En fin, lo típico: Los pj no me pertenecen, sino a J.R. y solo la historia, siendo de mi total imaginación, es mía y solo mía muahaha!XD

Un besito y espero que la disfrutéis ^^

* * *

**Maldita ratona.**

* * *

Me abrazó. Me abrazó tan fuerte que creía que me iba a romper, pero no me atreví a moverme. Recorrí sus fuertes brazos con suavidad, hasta alcanzar sus hombros como si moldeara arcilla. Eran blancos e impolutos, y tan solo interrumpiendo esa angelical armonía estaba la marca. Esa burda y oscura marca que dibujaba sobre su piel una calavera y una serpiente. Me estremecí al recordarlo y él hundió su cabeza en mis hombros, entre mi pelo enmarañado. No sabía con certeza si lloraba o permanecía con la misma impasibilidad.

Nos quedamos así durante minutos, tal vez horas, fundidos, sintiéndonos como si fuéramos uno solo. Los acontecimientos pasados eran ya simples recuerdos que representaban el cambio que dos personas humanas están dispuestas a experimentar por amor. El dolor físico no suponía nada teniendo en cuenta el que nos exprimía por dentro dándonos ardor de entrañas. Y entonces reaccionó. Levantó su rostro y clavó esos ojos metálicos en los míos chocolate, diciéndome todo lo que ambos nos habíamos guardado en solo una mirada. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron y nuestros pulsos empezaron a latir a compás, con rapidez, como si se nos fuera a salir el corazón del pecho. Acercó sus finos labios –aun portadores de esa característica sonrisa partida- a los míos. Los juntamos, obsoletos, felices y a la vez destrozados sabiendo que lo habíamos perdido todo, y que no nos importaba.

* * *

- Joder Hermione, ¡Date prisa! – Solo se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás para mirarla a ella, que, agarrada de su mano, corría lo más rápido que sus piernas la dejaban. Él era más atlético y estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero la castaña se sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento y se maldecía por no haber hecho más ejercicio cuando tuvo oportunidad.

- Draco ya no puedo más… - Las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al esfuerzo, impidiendo ver el rostro del rubio con total claridad.

- Claro que puedes princesa, solo un poco más. – Pero tanto él como ella sabían que esas palabras eran mentira. Aunque hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos, su caída era inminente: Prácticamente les pisaban los talones.

Llevaban corriendo varias horas, cruzando calles, esquivando personas, luchando contra una muerte que parecía no dejar de seguirlos nunca. En varias ocasiones habían cometido el error de pensar que les habían esquivado, pero los mortífagos volvían a aparecer no dejándoles tregua. Todo había comenzado durante el séptimo año de Hogwarts, y ahora, un año después, nada se parecía a esa época radiante y llena de vida en la que habían crecido y madurado. Hermione lo había dado todo por él, y ahora su vida corría peligro por ello. Draco lo había dejado todo por ella, y ahora, iba a pagar las consecuencias. Cada uno, proviniendo de distintos mundos, se habían fundido creando una pieza que no encajaba en el puzzle que la sociedad del momento había formado.

Mira, ¡Allí! – Ambos corrieron hacia una especie de casucha abandonada que podría ser un buen escondite. Se encerraron dentro, tapiaron puertas y ventanas, y lanzaron numerosos hechizos protectores que intentarían hacerlos pasar desapercibidos.

Y allí estábamos, besándonos desesperadamente contra una pared mugrienta y medio roída mientras escuchábamos el sonido de los hechizos golpear una y otra vez la invisible barrera que nos separaba de la muerte. Pum. El beso se intensificó. Pum. Cuatro manos recorrieron dos cuerpos maltratados por el tiempo y la guerra. PUM. Mis lágrimas volvían el beso salado, recordándonos las dos semanas que pasaron en la casita frente al mar, como dos fugitivos. PUMM. La barrera caída y las sonrisas rotas eran dedicadas recíprocamente entre ambos amantes. Él despeinó los mechones rubios que le caían por la frente de forma rebelde, con esa mirada arrogante que yo tanto había odiado al principio y que tan loca me volvía ahora.

- Bueno Granger, supongo que este es el final. –

- Si. –

- Mierda, deja de llorar. Es un bonito final. –

- ¿Bonito? No veo nada bonito. –

- No te equivoques. Si habrías muerto sin mí, entonces sí que no habrías visto nada bonito. – Ella rió su egocentrismo, que seguía intacto a pesar de la situación.

- Te quiero. – Susurró la castaña, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Él acarició su rostro, desnudándola con la mirada y notando la presencia de varias personas tras la última puerta que les protegía.

- Joder, yo sí que te quiero a ti, maldita ratona. –


End file.
